Options
Options is the screen that lets players change various settings, such as the brightness of the screen, the number of buttons their mouse has, whether or not chat effects display, if private chat is split, whether to accept aid or not, and the volume of the music and sound effects. There are four separate menus containing different settings that can be changed. Display This menu is for graphical settings. It contains a slider and several toggle buttons. Advanced options Below the resizeable screen buttons contains an Advanced Option which allows further changes to the display. Audio This menu is for sound settings. It contains three sliders. Chat This menu is for chat or chatbox settings. It contains several toggle buttons. Display name The display name interface shows how long players have until they can change their display name, and how many extra free changes they have redeemed with bonds. The 'Look up name' button found near the bottom of the menu allows players to check if a name if available or not; this can be done even if players aren't eligible to change their name yet. If the name is available, the button found at the bottom of the menu will now show the name and the status box in the middle of the menu will show "Not taken". If players want to change their account to use the available name, they must click the button found at the bottom of the name change menu. Clicking it will instantly change the player's name without confirmation. Once the player changes their name, they will need to log out and in if they wish to change it again using the in-game menu. If a bond was redeemed for a name change, the in-game menu may not recognise this, and can be fixed by logging out and back in. In addition, it is not possible for the game to know if a reserved name is reserved to the player themselves; this must be done via the RuneScape Website. Controls This menu is for adjusting how the game is controlled. Attack option priority This decides whether the first option on a monster or player is 'attack'. There are two separate settings, one for players and the other for NPCs. *'Depends on combat levels' - This is the default setting. If a monster's combat level is lower than yours, the first option will be 'attack'. If it is higher, the first option will be 'walk here'. Monsters above level 126 will also have 'attack' as the first option. *'Left-click where available' - This setting causes 'attack' to be the first option on every player or NPC. *'Always right-click' - This setting causes 'walk here' to be the first option on every player or NPC. *'Hidden' - This setting will cause the attack option to be omitted from right-clicking players or NPCs. Other settings These are shown as toggle buttons, and they are displayed at the bottom of every menu. House options The house options contain various options used in customising your player-owned house. It also shows how many rooms are in your house.